Innocence of a Diclonius
by notasquirt
Summary: another Diclonius is still out there...An innocent one that hasn't seen bloodshed or pain...What happens when she discovers the true nature of a diclonius...Takes place one year after the anime.
1. Discovery

**Disclaimer: **

**Notashrimp: (_runs) "I told you Lawyer's already I don't own any of the copyrighted characters! I only own Kirumi, Rica, and Dan (I wish I owned the real him though :P)" _**

**Elfen Lied Cast:** **(O.o)_ "Ooookaaayyy..."_**

**Chpt. 1**

"Invisible arms?" Rica's face was wide with shock as I nodded, a goofy grin spread across my face. "Yeah, I'm able to lift things that are to big for me to hold in my bare arms." I said glancing over at a large moving box, filled with clothes.

"Here I'll show you." I laughed grabbing her by the wrist and pulling her 'round back of the moving van. Rica stood a few feet in front of the box with me on the other side. I felt the strange tingling as my vectors began to slither out of my back grasping the corner of the box.

"I can't see anything!" She whined waiting for some thing to happen. I only discovered how to control these invisible arms a few days ago, so it's still hard to control them. It takes a lot of concentration to lift objects such as the box full of clothes.

"Oh! I see it!" she shrieked as the box to lift off the ground. I smiled looking at her astonished face, gasping as the box slipped spilling all its contents on the ground. I sighed seeing I had over estimated my abilities, but muffling a giggle I bent down and began gathering the clothes.

"Well, I guess I need more practice."

* * *

It had been an hour since I had shown Rica my vectors' ability's. We were both relaxing up in my room, listening to music and leafing through magazines and comic books, when she popped a question.

"Kirumi, do you control those arms with your horns?" I looked up from my magazine thinking hard.

'You know what?" I said frowning as I rolled onto my stomach next to her, "I really don't know. I mean I get a weird tingle in my horns and back, but the rest just happens." I shrugged my shoulders. I looked over to see a devilish smile on Rica's face as she reached for something behind me. Poof! I was smacked with a pillow hard knocking me off the bed.

"Owww…what'd you do that for?" I groaned rubbing my backside. She tossed me another pillow signaling what she was thinking. Pillow fight.

"Okay, then I'll play," I said standing up looking her in the eye, "But you need to promise me something."

"What?" I smacked her hard in the side with the pillow. She keeled over laughing, falling off the bed, hitting the floor with a thud.

"Just watch the horns."

* * *

"Owww!" Kirumi giggled as Rica jabbed her in the stomach. They were standing outside the house down the blocks were the new family had just moved in. Kirumi's Mom had suggested they go down and greet the new neighbors, instead of tearing up her room like they had been doing. Rica sighed ringing the door bell. There was a loud thud as someone must have fallen down the stairs, racing to the door. A blonde haired boy opened the door rubbing his head.

"Daniel, I told you not to leave you soccer ball lying around like that!" A female voice yelled from inside the house.

"I know mom, I'm fine!" He called back, turning towards the girls. He stood there dumbfounded for a second obviously caught off guard by Kirumi's horns and dark pink almost purple hair.

"Hi Daniel, welcome to the neighborhood!" Rica said smiling, "I'm Rica and this is Kirumi." She said pointing to the Diclonius. She waved shyly, blushing slightly under his stare. In situations like this Kirumi usually let Rica do the talking.

"You wanna come in?" He said gesturing the two inside. The two girls followed him inside navigating their way through boxes of moving supplies. Kirumi looked around the disorganized house, seeing a lot of work would have to be done before the house looked at least partway decent.

"Hey Dan could you- oh! We have company!" His mom gasped setting a large box down trying to straighten her frazzled hair.

"You'll have to excuse my appearance," she said grabbing another box and taking it into the kitchen, "But with everything being so hectic since the move I haven't had any time to freshen up."

"That's okay." Kirumi said as Daniel's mom tuned to face the teens. She gasped slightly at the site of Kirumi's horns.

"It's a birth defect." Kirumi replied, her cheeks burning as she averted her eyes from the woman's gaze. His mom nodded shaking herself out of her stare.

"Why don't you guy's go out in the backyard and play soccer?" She said brushing a lock of brown hair out of her eyes.

"I know of a great playing field around here, if it's okay with you we could go there?" Rica said as Daniel grabbed the soccer ball from the hallway and tossed it to her.

"It's fine with me." The woman said struggling under another box, taking it out into the living room.

"I'll be down in a second!" Dan called taking the stairs to his sisters room two at a time. He looked around her room blankly for a minute before moving over to her dresser and began raiding one of the drawers.

"Ah ha!" He said grabbing the item and dashing back down the stairs, nearly tripping for the second time that day.

"Man, I really gotta stop doing that." He sighed as he reached the bottom step. The girls stood at the door waiting patiently for him.

"Here," he said holding out a black and white henna bandana, "If you don't want people to notice those…uhhmm…"

"…Horns."

"Right horns. If you don't want people to notice them, just cover 'em up." He said holding it out to her. Kirumi took the bandana and laid it on the top of her head tying a knot under her hair at the top of her neck."Perfect! I can't even tell they're there," Rica said giving Kirumi's head a complete look around, "Now let's go."

* * *

"So Dan what brings you to Kuramna?" Rica asked as the teens walked down the sidewalk next to the busy street. Since it was rush hour the streets were flooded with people and it was easy to get lost if you weren't careful.

"Mostly my moms work." He said as he juggled the ball on his knees while walking. Kirumi stood to the right of Rica, and Rica stood to the right of Dan.

"Oh! Whoops." He said as the ball landed on his knee crooked, sending it flying into the street.

"I'll get it." he sighed looking both ways running into the street while the traffic was a slow pace.

"Dan wait!" Kirumi cried but it was too late. A large truck was headed straight for him…

**Authors Comments (whoot!):**

**Notasquirt: "Okay I'm hoping to introduce Lucy/Nyuu in the next chapter, but don't kill me if I don't." (looks over at Lucy and backs away slowly)**

**Lucy/Nyuu: (evil glare) "You do realize I can tear you to shreads, right?"**

**Notasquirt: "Thats why I'm outside your vectors' range."**

**Lucy/Nyuu: "...Damn..."**


	2. Bad Day

**Chpt. 2**

_Isaiah 53:1_

"_Who has believed what we have heard? And to whom has the arm of the Lord been revealed?"_

"Rebecca, I need you to take some files down to the lab for me." Director Marumana said straightening some loose papers on his desk. The young receptionist stood towards the back of the room shaking terribly, flinching every time a steel ball was fired at a subject, the sound of the agonizing screams and bone crushing noises.

_I can't see how these people can do this…every single day…_

She thought, taking a shaky breath.

"What are they for?" She asked trying not to show her discomfort. The director sighed getting up and faced the observation window.

"They're documents concerning number 45." He said without turning around. Rebecca quickly strode across the room, up to the observation window.

"Is that her?" She asked looking at a young girl, no older than 15, chained to a wall.

"No, that's experiment 56," He said shaking his head as another steel ball hit it's mark sending blood droplets into the air, "Experiment 45 was taken …"

* * *

"Daniel look out!" I looked up at large truck coming right for me. I looked around frantically no way to escape the oncoming semi, covering my face with my arms preparing for the inevitable. I felt a rush of air as I was lifted a few feet off the ground by a pair of sturdy arms, my rescuer pulling me out of the trucks path.

The wind was knocked out of me as my body was thrown against the pavement, the woman collapsing on top of me. She was gasping for breath and looked like she was in serious pain. I, on the other hand, was having a hard time getting a full breath in, coughing what little air I had out unable to bring any fresh oxygen in.

"Daniel!" I looked out from under the girl to see Kirumi running towards me. I gasped, a full breath of fresh air entering my heaving chest.

"Dan, are you guy's okay?" Rica was beside me helping the woman off me, while Kirumi sat worriedly beside me.

"Are you okay?" She asked giving me a hand.

"Yeah, I think so." I managed to cough in a raspy voice. She helped me to my feet, looking at me with concern. I gave her a reassuring smile to let her know I was fine.

She looked me straight in the eye, her pink eyes dark.

"Dammit Dan! You scared me to death!" She yelled grabbing me by the shirt. I laughed, her face looked so funny, trying to be mad at me but obviously relieved at the same time. She arched an eyebrow letting go of my shirt.

"Thank you…umm…"

"Luc- I mean Nyuu. My name's Nyuu."

"Then thank you Nyuu." I said tossing the ball into the air and catching it again.

"No problem." She said her green eyes becoming dark.

"Well there's got to be something we can do to repay you." Rica said checking her watch.

"Oh! No you don't…" Nyuu's face turned a shade of bright red as her stomach protested in hunger.

"I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

"Your hair's cute, Kirumi. Did you dye it?" Nyuu asked as the group sat together in a ramen shop that was just down the street. Blushing Kirumi twirled a strand of her hair around her index finger.

"Ummm… no. I was born with it." She said keeping her eyes on the menu. Nyuu arched an eyebrow curiously lifting the back of Kirumi's bandana.

"It's really natural?" Dan asked leaning back in his seat, to get a better view, since he was sitting next to Rica. Kirumi yelped as Nyuu pulled the bandana off exposing her horns.

"What the heck are you doing!?" Kirumi gasped, immediately trying to cover them from anyone in the shop who might notice. Nyuu just sat there dumbstruck. This girl had horns. A hazy memory darted through her mind, but it disappeared as soon as it surfaced.

"Hey, Nyuu, give her back her bandana." Rica said facing the pair. Shaking her head Nyuu placed the bandana back on Kirumi's head.

"G-Gomen." She said under her breath as she turned forwards. Sighing Dan leaned back in his seat.

"So you guys ready to order?"

* * *

"Hey, Kirumi you okay?" Rica asked giving the young girl a concerned look. Kirumi just shrugged as they continued on their way back to Daniel's house, the setting sun casting shadows of gold and pink over the sidewalks.

"I'll see you guy's later!" Daniel called back, waving as he headed up the walkway to his house. Kirumi waved back, and took off towards her house.

"Hey, Kirumi wait up!" Rica called after her. Rica looked up as Nyuu set a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Let her go. I have a feeling she and I aren't so different from each other."

* * *

"No! I won't let you take our daughter to some research facility out in the middle of nowhere!" Kirumi winced as she closed the front door quietly. She hated when her parents fought about her "condition" as her dad put it. This must have been the third time this week.

"Why not?! If we did we could come up with a cure for the Diclonius gene! Do you want to send her to school in that state! She'll be teased and tormented by classmates!" Her father countered. Kirumi crept quietly down the dark hallway, and peered through the doorway out of site.

"Do I want our daughter to be a test subject?! I never asked for a daemon child like this, John!" Her mother screamed on the verge of tears.

_A daemon child…that's what she called you…_

"She told me last night about a nightmare she had had. It was filled with her ripping people apart while enjoying it. And she tells me she's been hearing voices that tell her to rip people limb from limb. That life doesn't matter!" Her mom screamed again throwing a glass at her husband. It missed shattering as it hit the wall behind him.

"I never asked you to work at that facility full of mutants in the first place!" She shouted shoving him against the wall.

_A mutant…a disgrace to the family…How dare they call you these names…_

Kirumi held her throbbing head as her parents continued to fight.

_Come Kirumi let me help you. I can end all this for you, but only if you let me. _Kirumi looked up, seeing she was in a dark room, not her own house.

"Where am I?" Kirumi asked the voice shivering. _Why you're with me…_ A young girl answered. She was sitting a few feet away from her, completely unclothed and a completely bandaged head, except for one eye.

"Who are you?" Kirumi asked trying to stand, only to trip landing on her knees.

_Why Kirumi, don't you know?_ She sighed getting to her feet.

_I'm you…_

* * *

**Notasquirt: sorry about the lack of updates but I had a serious case of writers block. If you don't believe me i have at least 4 diffrent versions of this chapter on my computer. (dies) Anyways, I hope the nest chapter will be much faster when it comes to updating. Till then please review.**

**Kirumi: Yes please review! I want to know what happens to me! **


	3. Murder

**Chapter 3**

"What do you mean was taken?" Rebecca asked utterly shocked. The director sighed massaging his temples. "Number forty five was part of an invetro project we devised. As of then, we knew the Diclonius gene could only be passed through a male who had been in contact with a Diclonius. This project was to test by mutating an egg by adding genetic material of a deceased Diclonius. And would in fact cause a direct mutation of the fetus' cells."

"…And?" Rebecca prodded.

He replied "… In the end we only had two successes. Number 56 down there," he cringed as another steel ball hit its target, "and number 45."

* * *

"Who are you?!" Kirumi yelled again trying to hide her fear with anger.

The girl said walking towards her.

"I thought you were smarter than that, she said smirking under her bandages, but I'll guess ill have to prove it to you." She added as she knelt down to Kirumi's level and began unwinding the layers of bandages from her head. Kirumi's eyes widened as the layers fell away, revealing a mirror image of herself.

"See?"

Kirumi screamed beating her head with her fists.

It's all a dream. It's not real! She screamed shaking head, but letting her fists rest on her temples. This isn't happening … no… no… it isn't real… it can't…."

She looked up to see the girl still crouching down in front of her, only now she looked slightly bored.

Are you done yet?" she asked getting to her feet.

"If you let me help you I can make sure you r parents never say things like that again." She said offering Kirumi a hand. No Kirumi said shaking her head wildly.  
The girl shook her head disdainfully. "Fine but I'm going to do thing s my way this time. Maybe next time I make you an offer, you'll take it." She grimaced picking up her bandages, and began walking a way fading into the darkness. "Hey wait!" Kirumi's movements became sluggish as she also began to fade into the unknown.

* * *

"_Ugh, what's that smell?"_ Kirumi thought to herself, as her awareness of her surroundings began to return. She was lying on a cold tile floor just like the ones they had in their kitchen. "_Wait, kitchen? Wasn't I outside the kitchen before?"_ Kirumi thought, wrinkling her nose. The smell was starting to become unbearable.

"_What is that? Sulfur? No wait its iron. Why does the kitchen smell like iron?"_

She hesitantly opened one eye and immediately wanted to pass out again. The once white kitchen walls had been splattered with the deep red of two people.

She cautiously opened both eyes, and tried as best as she could to get up, but the combination of the strong smell of iron and the gory scene before her became too overwhelming. She bent over and vomited on the floor, and every time she closed her eyes she continued to vomit until they became only dry heaves.

Gasping and exhausted she attempted to wipe her stained face with the back of her hand, only to find it and her clothes were coated in a sticky solution. She tried to get to her feet shakily, by using the kitchen table for support, only to find the heads of both her parents lying on the surface. She let out a loud scream as a burst of adrenaline shot through her. As her instincts took over, she fled through the hallway, out the front door, and down the block in the pouring rain.

"_You did this didn't you?"_

_I told you to choose wisely, maybe next time you'll listen to me._

"Rica! Get the door will you!" Rica's mother yelled to her as she continued to cook. Sighing, Rica set down her magazine and headed to the front door.

* * *

"Who's out in this kind of weather?" she asked herself as she undid the bolts on the door. "Kirumi!" she gasped, seeing her friend covered in blood and soaked from the rain. Rica reached out and grabbed Kirumi as she began to fall.

"Rica, who is it?" her mother yelled stirring the rice for the meal. It was her specialty. The rice always turned out perfect, never too watery or overcooked. But for the first time in twenty years, her rice was blackened.

* * *

**Notaquirt: Woohoo! Chapter 3 is finally up! (waves flag) Anyways kudos to Funkeemunkee314 for typing this for me and thank you Francisco Vampire Warrior and all others who have reviewed my story. You're the ones who help fuel my creativity. Here's hoping the next chapter will a nice long one. Please leave a review! Story wise you guys are almost determining what happens to these characters. **

**Also side note: Not all my character will escape this story alive (runs from angry reviewers) "WHY DID YOU TELL US THAT!?!?"**


	4. realization

"_Hurry! We need to preserve this specimen!" A woman in all white yells, beside a medical gerdy. I watch as the girl lying on the table, bleeding profusely from her loosely bandaged head is rushed past me, down the long silver corridor. They fly past me like I'm invisible. "Why did you shoot her?!" The woman screams to an armored guard, running beside her. "The bitch was gonna kill me." He snaps back; the steel doors close behind them, leaving me in silence. _

_I replay the image in my mind over and over again. It's not like I never seen blood before; in fact, I've seen it way to often. It's just the girl's face…that girl on the gerdy…_

…_is **me**…_

**Chapter 4**

**Kirumi **

I wake from my nightmare in a cold sweat, gasping for air. Dim morning lights filter through the window, splashing shades of pink and orange across Rica's sheets. The other members of the house don't seem to be awake yet. I glance over at the digital clock on the desk against the wall behind me. The display reads: 5:24 AM. I shrug the sheets of cringing at the bitter cold of the morning air. I quietly dress in a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt that reads "What ever you have, I'm sure they make pills for it." Instead of making me laugh like it usually does, I frown and pull it off.

"_You're a freak!"_

"_I hope you die, you useless bitch!"_

"It really is amazing that a ten year old knew words like that." I sigh recalling that event at my first school.

That morning mom had woken me up late, like she usually did. "Kirumi, we're gonna be late!" She cried eying the clock on the wall over the kitchen table. "Do I have to go?" I ask letting the cereal on my spoon roll off, back into the bowl. My mom turned around pursing her lips, kneeling down next to me placing a stray hand on my shoulder.

"Kirumi, dear, your gonna have fun today." She said giving me a smile. "You'll get to play with kids your own age instead of just me and daddy." She continued.

"But, I'll miss you!" I cried, flinging my arms around her neck, crumbling in her shoulder. "Oh Kirumi," she said rubbing my back, "Be a big girl. You know you're too old for this." She said peeling me away.

"And you know what?"

"What?" I asked wiping my tears away with the back of my sleeve.

"If you don't like it after a few hours, I'll come pick you up." She said brushing away a stray tear. "Is that okay?" I nodded swallowing a sob. "Alright, let's go then."

That being the last time I had ever really cried for my parents, it was a shock to find tears streaming down my face, landing on my lap. "Look at me." I said a little laugh escaping me. "I'm pitiful." But they wouldn't stop. They continued to fall, staining the unframed picture in my lap.

_If only my family was back together like that again…_

I have always loved the sea. I loved the salty taste of the air and the warm sand. But today all I wanted to do was fall in and disappear under the beautiful blue waves. "No one would care any ways…" I thought the salty ocean air blowing my long lavender hair behind me, caressing my scalp. As if by instinct I began to wade into the water, waves lapping around my sneakers.

"So you come here often?"

I turn to see Nyuu standing at the edge of the waves. I turn away in silence. There's no way she'd understand. Taking a breath she heads over towards me, standing next to me in the waves. By now it's up to my ankles. "You know, I used to come here often." I nod. "But right now I can't seem to remember why." She says grimacing. Pushing her brown bangs out of her eyes, I see a tear slide quietly down her cheek. "I can't seem to remember much at all." She says, her throat closing up. I nod as we stand quietly. It's amazing how much you can get across by just being in each others presence.

"Here I wanna show you some thing." I say wading out of the water, my sneakers utterly soaked. She follows me around a large bolder and next to a piece of drift wood. "Okay just keep your eyes on it." I say concentrating hard on the log. I hear her gasp just like Rica, as the log began to move.

"_If you let me help you I can make sure your parents never say things like that again."_

My other self's words come back to me. "Then she…" My eye widened and I dropped the log. "…I…I…" I fell to my knee's shaking severely. "She gave me…this…ability to…" I held my face in my hands. "She what?" I looked up to see Nyuu kneeling next to me with a look of concern on her face.

"She gave me these extra arms…to _kill_."

PpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPp

**Notasquirt: Oooh cliffy At least now you guys understand why her alternate had a bandaged head…well sorta. As always R&R. Also, I need feed back. I'm debating whether to get rid of Dan or not. His character doesn't seem to hold much to the plot at this point but…I don't know. So send me with a PM or write what you think in in the review section. Thanks (hands out cookies to reviewers).**


	5. Lilith

**Chapter 5**

**Nyuu**

Do ever feel you've forgotten something important? And when I say important I don't mean, you realize you left the water running in the bathroom after you've been out for half an hour. I mean like a whole segment of your life is gone. Like I can seem to remember a boy, dark hair; covered in blood… But I can't remember why… I can remember some one… some one who wasn't me… but was me… _Lucy_… The name sends shivers up my spine.

I don't know what she's done, but I have a feeling it's awful. That's what's strange. I feel there is something different about me.

"I can't just leave you here." I cry as Kirumi shoves me backwards. "Leave me alone!" She screams holding her head between her knees. "I'm a monster!" She sobs hugging her knees. I silently take a seat beside her. I honestly don't know what to say. "…It'll be okay…" I say trying to sound more sure of my self than I am. Kirumi saw right through my act.

"No it won't!" She cries looking up at me, her eyes burning with anger, "What if she takes over again? I fucking killed my parents!" A large rock behind her shatters, making me jump. "See? If I can demolish a rock with these arms I can kill a human!"

"That's not true!" I yell, grabbing her by the shoulders, so she will look at me. "To kill a human you have to have the will to do it. Just because you have a special ability doesn't mean you need to follow what she says-" Kirumi wouldn't let me finish.

She had her hands wrapped around my neck, pressing her thumbs hard against my jugular veins. "You don't know what I can do…" She whispered harshly in my ear. Her eyes widen and she releases me, throwing me on to the sand.

"Wha- What's wrong with me?" She cries holding her head in her hands, tears streaming through her fingers. I sit up rubbing my neck.

"Kirumi? Where are you?" I look over to the other side of the beach to see Rica and Daniel scouring the beach in search of Kirumi. "Over hear!" I call getting to my feet, waving my arms.

Rica dashes over to the alcove, with Daniel right at her heels. "Kirumi, are you...okay?" Rica stopped seeing her friend in tears. "Kirumi, what's wrong?" She asks gently, kneeling down next to her. "What happened?" Dan asks turning to me. "I-I… don't know…" I say hanging my head, "She was like this when I showed up."

_I can't tell them… Kirumi will tell them when she's ready…_

"I…I'm fine." Kirumi say's a sob interrupting her. She gets to her feet brushing the sand off her sweater.

"Come on. Let's go home." Dan says putting an arm around Kirumi's shoulder. I stood there and watched them walk away. As soon as they were out of sight, I turned and headed up a flight of stone steps unsure of were I was going, but sure of one thing.

Some how some way, I'd been there before…

* * *

"Well, that was quite a show." I glanced through my dark crimson hair up at the man, standing before me. "And?" I asked by breath ragged. Oh, how I wanted to tear that man to shreds.

"And? You Lilith are special." He smirked turning away, "You, after all are the second Diclonius capable of reproduction."

"What does that matter?" I grunted keeping two vectors aimed at his head, just in case.

"_Why Lilith, you're the new mother of humanity."_

* * *

**Notasquirt: Okay before you start telling me I'm copying NGE, hear me out. I did some research about the Lilith in NGE and they say she is a Daemon associated with wind and the harm if children. If you were to look at this Lilith as the mother of Diclonius (aside from Lucy) and how Diclonius are willing to kill their own kind (like how Lucy nearly killed Nana) _and _how the vectors from a normal human's perspective look kind of like strong bursts of wind, the name Lilith fits. (Wipes forehead)**

**Anyways, about Dan, I haven't gotten any reviews telling me to write him out or not. I need help! If you don't think I should kill him PM me with ideas on how to develop his character more. Anyways thanks for reading, the next chapter will be up soon (crosses finger and hands out cookies).**


	6. Near Catastrophe

**Chapter 6**

**Kirumi**

I can't do this any more. I've killed innocent people; threatened others' lives, and what I can't seem to understand is why they still care about me. Like Daniel. No matter what, he's been with me. I don't know him very well. In fact all I do know is that he has a slightly… how should I say… unhealthy obsession with soccer? And I don't know why, but this other me… wants to hurt him. Oh, god I don't know what to do. I don't deserve to live in the same house as my good friend Rica, more or less even exist. A monster like me should not even exist…

Every night I relive that horrid, horrid nightmare. The one were I am standing in my kitchen watching my two parents argue.

"_Do I want our daughter to be a test subject?! I never asked for a daemon child like this, John!"_

No matter how many times I hear it, the remark still leaves a painful feeling of loneliness and anger in my chest. I watch as I stand there, at the doorway, silent as a ghost. A few more choice words are thrown before I enter the kitchen my face covered my dark lavender hair, harsh shadows gathering around the still maturing contours of my face.

"_Kirumi dear, what's wrong?" _I hear my mother say. With out looking up my lips twist in to an evil smirk.

"_Like you care."_ I growl looking up at her face. My face still shocks me. It's not me. I mean it can't be, this girl who can kill without remorse, just…_can't be **me**..._ My mother takes a step forward, her right hand outstretched, to comfort me. It was also her last step.

I watch as my mother's hand is bent all the way back, past its breaking point, then ripped it off, blood splattering the walls and floor.

"_Agita" _The word meaning "eternal suffering" escapes my lips and using a single vector I throw my dad into the kitchen table.

"_Kirumi! Stop!" _My mother screams hold the stub of her wrist, blood pouring through her fingers.

"_No… You people never loved me." _I scowl throwing my mother across the room and into the wall, without turning around. I watch as I continue to torture my parents, horrified to see myself enjoying this. Suddenly she turns away from them and looks straight at me.

"_Kirumi, I told you, I could make sure your parents wouldn't call you names any more, and they have now stopped. So then why do you still despise me?"_

"_Why? _Why?!?_" _I scream lunging at her. She laughs, stepping out of my path. I spin quickly grabbing her by the neck.

"_Tell me why I shouldn't kill you right now." _I say breathing heavily.

She let out a small laugh, _"Because then you would be a cold hearted killer, just like me."_

There was a rush of black, like a TV screen full of static and everything disappeared.

* * *

"Oh-! Sorry I-…oh hell no." Daniel had just accidentally walked into the bathroom while I was in there. He grabbed the knife that was strategically placed over the sink, just above my pale, exposed wrist. "Stop!" I cried reaching for the knife, tears burning my eyes. "I can't live like this any more." I sobbed collapsing against the sink. 

"So you're just going to kill you're self?" He yelled kneeling down and grabbing me by the shoulders. "Suicide is running away from your problems, not confronting them. If you kill yourself now you're being a coward" I looked at him. He seemed worried.

…About _me_…

"Why do you care," I asked looking away, "after all, I am just a monster." He sighed letting go, taking a seat next to me on the tile floor.

"You're not a monster, Kirumi, you're unique." He said grabbing one of my horns tugging it gently. "I think you're the first girl that gave the phrase 'horny' a second definition." He said giving a small laugh. I swatted his hand away blushing furiously.

"Sorry about that." He sighed putting his hands behind his head.

"That's alright. Now that I think about it, aren't cat girls a major fetish around here?" I said turning to look at him, a slightly embarrassed smile on my face. "Now that's the spirit!" He said laughing. I laughed, leaning my head against the sink cabinet.

"_Who'd think I'd be sitting here with Dan having a perverted conversation with him."_ I thought shaking my head.

"Y'ah know, I never did realize, but your horns do kinda look like cat hears." He said looking at my horns again.

"Really?" I asked giving the right one a tug.

"Yeah just watch out for anime conventions though." He said chuckling. "An otaku could try and get your phone number."

"Yeah, you'd have to beat him off with a stick." I said laughing.

"I think that would give him the wrong idea, though." We both burst out laughing

"What're you two doing?" I looked up to see Rica standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips.

"Just talking." Dan said grinning.

"In the bathroom?" Rica said arching her eyebrow.

"Yeah." I said smiling. Rica crossed her arms over her chest, obviously relieved to see me happy.

"Well, I just got a call from your mom, Dan. Seems you're late for dinner." He glanced at his watch before leaping up. "Aw, crap, I'm late!" He cried dashing out of the bathroom and out into the hallway.

Rica and I both cringed hearing a thunk and a loud crash. "I'll pay for that!" Dan called and the door behind him slammed shut.

"Oh no, did he just break mom's…?" Rica trailed off hiding her face in her hand.

"…expensive looking oriental vase? Yeah he did." I sighed shaking my head. Rica groaned, heading toward the kitchen. I laughed quietly, still shaking my head.

"_Boy, won't Nyuu get a kick outta this.."_

* * *

_Notasquirt: "See, I can be funny! (XP) Sorry, some of my friends think I can only write angsty, depression filled stories and this chapter was to try and prove them wrong. I personally like this chapter, because I finally got to write more about Daniel so he didn't seem like an annoying side character that has no relevance to the plot, and because Kirumi is acting like her old self again (though I have a feeling it won't last long). Anyways the next chapter will focus a little more on Lilith and what her stoy is so... stay tuned." (grabs Daniel and runs) _

_Daniel: "No don't let her take me! She'll do naughty things that I can't mention in a teen fic!"_

_Notasquirt: "Quiet!" (ties and ducktapes mouth) "Anyways please Review" (hands out brownies) _

_Dan: Mphshmislfes! (translation: "No! Help me!")_


	7. Note

**Note**

Dear faithful readers of Innocence of a Diclonius,

I, Notasquirt, have decided to take a long anticipated break from my fanfiction writing. I know this will come as a disappointment and I apologize, but my reasons for having some down time will make the story even better in the future. (And school doesn't count XP)

All along I have been writing this fanfiction without having seen the entire series of the beautiful series you all know, Elfen Lied. Because of this I have promised myself this, I shall not continue until I have finished the series. Don't worry, I only have nine more episodes to go.

Another reason is, after going back and noticing the atrocious spelling and grammar in previous chapters (looks at chapter three and shudders), I have recruited an editor to review my work before it goes up on this site. In the coming days I will be replacing the previous chapters with the newly revised versions.

I hope you will understand why and I apologize again for this break, but I hope you will stay faithful that I will return! And while I may not be writing new chapters, I might be on the forum I've set up from my profile. I check there at least once every day so feel free to post:D

Thank you all,

**Notasquirt **


	8. Alchewha?

**Chapter 7**

**Nyuu**

It was around three in the morning by the time Nyuu got back to her apartment. Well it wasn't really hers; she was bunking with a student who was going to a near-by university. Entering the dark kitchen, she gently closed the door behind her, locking it before going over to scour the fridge in hopes of finding something to eat.

There was a gentle thud and the padding of socked feet out of a room down the hall and across the kitchen floor. Her roommate, Kimmiko, was up.

"Where've you been?" Kimmiko asked yawning, flipping the light on. It flickered twice and stayed on. Nyuu closed the fridge before moving to the cabinets above the sink.

"Out." She replied grabbing a package of Oreos, setting them on the counter and closing the door. Kimmiko yawned again, running her fingers through her silvery hair.

"Why don't you go back to bed?" Nyuu suggested, picking up the package, tearing the plastic open. Kimmiko shrugged leaning against the counter parallel to the sink.

"You go out every night, come home around three in the morning and almost never sleep. Excuse me if I happen to be a little curious." It was Nyuu's turn to shrug.

"What I do is my business." She said plainly, stuffing a cookie in her mouth.

They stood there in silence before Kimmiko headed back for her room. "You better turn off the TV before you fall asleep. Or else I'll make you pay your half of the electricity bill. I am doing you a favor after all." She called before closing her bedroom door. Flicking off the lights in the kitchen, Nyuu headed for the living room.

She collapsed on the small couch and began her routine scan of the late night TV channels. Quickly becoming bored, she stopped on a late night cartoon that was just beginning.

"_Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is alchemy's first law of Equivalent Exchange. In those days, we really believed that to be the world's one, and only truth."_

"Blech. I wish they wouldn't play Fullmetal Alchemist at this hour." Nyuu groaned rolling over as the theme song began to play. There was a loud crash, making Nyuu jump.

"Nyuu! Why didn't you call me! You know how much I love Fullmetal Alchemist!" Kimmiko cried dashing into the living room, taking a seat in front of the couch.

"I was trying to forget." Nyuu groaned pulling a pillow over her head.

"_Something tells me this is going to be a long night…"_

- - - - - - - - -

"_My dreams are always like this. I am standing in front of a large, shattered window; the glass is covering the floor, threatening to cut my bare feet." _

_Kaede…_

"Who's there?" Nyuu called, her voice echoing through the empty abyss. She looked down at the glass surrounding her feet. Reflected in a large shard is the memory of the boy, drenched in blood, tears streaming down his face. But the memory is hacked, stopping around the jagged edge. She bent down and reached over, attempting to grab another piece nearby. She cringed dropping the shard as it dug into her hand, cutting it deep.

_Piecing your memories together may be painful… _

She held her bleeding hand, tears stinging the corners of her eyes. "What have I done to deserve something like this?"

"What _have_ I done?"

- - - - - - - - -

The bright morning sun above Kamakura beat down on Nyuu's face harshly. "Ugh, I should have brought a bottle of sunscreen." The teen chided her self as she headed down the busy sidewalk of the shopping district. It seemed unusually sunny for the end of March, but she wasn't complaining.

She was greeted by a pair of clanging bells, as she entered the hair salon. Strangely enough, for a Saturday, it was almost deserted, save for a few stylists milling around sweeping up hair and such. A sales woman set down her magazine, and headed over to the slightly confused looking Nyuu.

"Can I help you?" She asked. Nyuu shook her bangs out of her face, nodding. "Yeah, I'm looking for a kind of hair dye. A little darker than this brown color if you can." She said tugging at a brown lock, letting the woman get a closer look.

The woman nodded heading over to a rack of hair care products. "Looks like you're trying to cover up another color." She said as she continued to scour the shelf. "Yeah," Nyuu nodded, "I must have dyed it pink at some point." She laughed, fiddling with the clasp on her purse.

The woman laughed. "Lemme guess, you thought it was washable, but it but it wouldn't come out when you took a shower." She said grabbing a bottle off the bottom shelf showing it to Nyuu.

"Yeah that must'a been it." Nyuu said giving her a smile. "Well this should cover up better than the shade you were using before." She said brushing a black lock of hair over her shoulder.

"Thanks." Nyuu said as she followed the woman over to the check out counter. "That comes to… 4000 yen." She said as Nyuu dug through her pockets. Pulling out four crumpled bills, she set them on the counter, smoothing out the best she could.

"Thank you and I hope that works for you." The attendant said handing her the bag holding the hair dye.

Nyuu nodded heading out the door, the bells ringing a second time that day.

- - - - - - - - -

"Nya! You look great Nyuu!" Kimmiko commented as the teen pulled her newly colored chestnut hair into two ponytails. They had grown over the past year now reaching her shoulder blades, instead of her shoulders.

"You think?" She asked giving herself another glance in the mirror. Her red irises continued their stare back at her, holding some unwanted secret. Some memory she dearly wanted to remember, but at what cost would she risk?

"Yeah, I'm serious." Kimmiko assured flopping down on the couch.

"Thanks." The other teen mumbled taking a seat beside her. She wasn't used to getting complements, especially good ones.

"Say could you look at something for me?" Nyuu asked looking over at the platinum blonde teen next to her.

"Sure thing." Kimmiko said sitting up. "What do you need?" Her chestnut haired companion was slow to reply.

"Can you…look at something I found while dying my hair?" She was extremely hesitant, keeping her eyes on an orange stain on the white carpet. When had that gotten there? The collage student cocked her head to the side, her eyes filled with curiosity

"Sure. Where is it?" Nyuu gently parted the locks of hair near the side of her head.

"_I'm gonna have to do a lot of explaining after this…"_

* * *

**Notasquirt: Well only three more episodes and I'll be all caught up. I apologize for the long wait, but I'm back! (cheers) Anywho took this chapter to explain how Nyuu is getting by. R&R. Please and thank you. **


End file.
